


The Virtue of the Bored

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto, Saiyuki
Genre: Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Reincarnation, Warning: Sanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Sanzo istiredof meddling goddesses, even if ze's supposedly working for his benefit.





	The Virtue of the Bored

“I'm going to kill you,” Sanzo tells the Goddess of Mercy, and means every word.

Kanzeon laughs at him, because of course ze does, and of course ze isn't even bothering to hide it. “Kill me?” ze asks delightedly. “But I gave you a _family_ , Sanzo. Be nice.”

More than anything, Sanzo wishes he had his revolver. Kunai and senbon just don’t have the same dramatic effect as cocking a gun at someone’s head, even if it won't actually hurt them. “You _took_ my _monkey_.”

Kanzeon has the balls to laugh at him. “Goku will be reborn,” ze promises airily. “I just dropped you off a little early, so you’ll have time to get used to this world. And it seems like it’s working! You found yourself a gentleman.”

“He’s a _mercenary_ ,” Sanzo says crankily, because he’s definitely that. “ _When_ is Goku going to be reborn?”

Kanzeon hums thoughtfully, checks hir wrist even though ze’s not wearing any sort of watch. “Oh…probably eight years? Just make sure Minato and Kushina fall in love and it’s guaranteed.”

Sanzo strangles a groan. Of course ze would punt him out of the afterlife and into this world _decades early_. “ _Kill you_ ,” he growls, and takes a threatening step forward.

Before he can commit deicide, the door of the house slides open. “Sanzo?” a voice calls, and there are steps down the stairs, footfalls on the path. Sanzo turns to look automatically, and there's a bright laugh. He whips around, just in time to see Kanzeon vanish with a shimmer of light and a teasing wave. Cursing, he steps forward, but a moment later the bushes part, and a familiar figure steps into the pavilion.

“Sanzo?” Sakumo asks, but Sanzo just grunts, staring angrily at the place where Kanzeon just was. He wants to reach for a cigarette, but they don’t _taste_ right, and even the dose of nicotine isn't enough to make up for that.

“Fucking _gods_ ,” he spits.

Sakumo chuckles, stepping up to his side. He doesn’t try to touch, which is good, or Sanzo might have to remove his hands, no matter how much as he likes them at other times. “Kakashi is going to be back from training soon,” he says. “I was thinking we could go out for dinner.”

Sanzo pauses, considers. Turns his head, and asks suspiciously, “ _Just_ the three of us?”

Sakumo raises a brow right back. “Well, if you’d _like_ I can invite Kushina's brother and your Senju friend—” he starts.

“I,” Sanzo says witheringly, “don’t have any fucking friends.”

“My mistake,” Sakumo agrees easily, and the slant of his mouth is pure amusement, but at least he’s not laughing outright. Sanzo might mildly regret killing him. Or he probably would _eventually_. “Should I take that to mean it will just be the three of us?”

Sanzo grunts, all the answer he’s willing to give, but when Sakumo takes a step back Sanzo follows, matching his pace towards the house. Briefly, he considers telling Hakkai and Gojyo about Goku's impending rebirth, but—there's time enough for that later.

“Who’s teaching the demon brat this time?” he asks, because Kakashi’s been shunted between jounin sensei for a year now, and Sanzo's getting a little tired of it. He’s about ready to take Kakashi as _his_ apprentice, even if that sounds fucking _terrible_ , because Kakashi’s temper gets shorter with every teacher he goes through, and Sanzo's about had it.

With a laugh, Sakumo opens the door for him. “One of the new jounin,” he says. “Namikaze Minato. Kakashi was on a D-rank at lunch, but he didn’t seem to mind Minato.”

Of course Kanzeon would see to it that Sanzo is on an intersection course with the man ze probably wants him to _matchmake_. Not that there's much hope of Minato lasting long as Kakashi’s teacher. For Kakashi, _didn’t seem to mind_ could mean anything, from ‘didn’t outright try to murder the man’ to ‘can tolerate his presence when it leads to a promotion’. They’ve gone through this enough times already, just in the year since Sanzo met Sakumo and his son, that Sanzo doesn’t have a whole lot of optimism left. He grunts, turns—

Sakumo is holding out his hand, smiling. Inside the house, where no one can see, and there's that _look_ on his face, so fucking soft that the only thing Sanzo can connect it to is Koumyou, even though that’s not quite right. Koumyou was…fatherly. Sanzo definitely doesn’t see Sakumo that way, but there might be a few shades of similarity buried deep in Sanzo's chest, in a place he doesn’t think about anymore.

With a sound of disgust, Sanzo reaches out, though not all the way. Leaves his hand there, as much of a gesture as he’s willing to make, but it doesn’t deter Sakumo. He closes the remaining distance, slotting his fingers through Sanzo's, and brushes their shoulder together, slow enough that Sanzo knows it’s coming.

It’s disgusting. Sanzo's whole chest feels _hot_ , and he can't look Sakumo in the face.

A whole fucking year of sex, and the handholding is what gets him.

“Come on,” Sakumo says, still _smiling_. He squeezes Sanzo's fingers lightly, and offers, “Tea?”

Not even Hakkai can make green tea as well as Sakumo, not that Sanzo will ever tell _Hakkai_ that. Sakumo might end up strangled by mysterious vines, and Sanzo would rather keep him around. He makes a sound that’s possibly agreement, and Sakumo grins at him, a quick flash of teeth that has no right to make Sanzo's ears hot but does. He stamps the reaction out, crushes it ruthlessly, but—

He doesn’t let go.


End file.
